Corporate Behaviors
by Dajypop
Summary: There had been few times in their lives that Vieri and Federico had met, but the most recent brush with fate seems to be injuring both family businesses. Mpreg Warning.
1. The First Day Of The Rest Of Your Life

**Title:** Corporate Behaviors  
><strong>Author:<strong> Daisy  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Assassin's Creed  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Modern AU - New York City; Corporate AU  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Federico Auditore/Vieri De Pazzi, Ezio Auditore/Leonardo Da Vinci, Desmond Miles/Shaun Hastings, Giovanni Auditore/Lorenzo De Medici/Maria Auditore, One-Sided Petruccio Auditore/Gian 'Salai' Guocomo  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Chapters:<strong> 1/25  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 825  
><strong>Type of Work:<strong> Chapter Story, Main Story of the Corporate Behaviors Series  
><strong>Status:<strong> Incomplete  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Gay bar, yaoi/slash/gayness, improper use of office equipment, drama, angst, fluff, smut, porn with plot, Mpreg  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything  
><strong>Summary:<strong> There had been few times in their lives that Vieri and Federico had met, but the most recent brush with fate seems to be injuring both family businesses.

**AN:** Between DoubleLeaf/SayNoMore's work and Placebo, I had to write something. xD I hope that this turns out okay. ouo;;; If not, I probably won't post it, and you probably won't know. So ha. At any rate, it's turning into a weird AU series, so we'll see where this goes.

**Chapter One: The First Day Of The Rest Of Your Life******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Vieri De Pazzi never understood why the tall glass building had to house the meeting room on the 60th floor. While he was usually fine with two to three story houses, being so high up above the busy New York streets made him nervous. Breaching the board room's glass doors, the sleek metal of the handle beneath his warm palm making him shiver. The room itself was filled with modern furniture, smooth glass-top tables and seamless contours for chairs, in blacks, grays and whites to offset the deep navy of the floor. The white-washed walls and white and gray speckled ceiling tiles made him feel like he was in a hospital, and the strangely clean scent of disinfectant seemed so prevalent that his lungs burned with every breath.

"Vieri, my son," Francesco finally spoke from beside him, startling him slightly out of his numb state, "The Auditores will arrive any moment, now," (_More like any century with __**those**__ elevators_, Vieri couldn't help but think dismally), "And we must have you looking presentable. They are our largest competitors, and should we manage a deal with them, they will be our greatest allies"

Not to say that he didn't _feel_ presentable. His hair, hanging drably past his chin and nearly to his shoulders, was kept in pristine placement with hairspray, and his clothes were just classy enough to be considered good for such a Godsend of a meeting. A navy cardigan buttoned low over a white turtleneck, a pale, powder blue blazer buttoned once in the middle over that, and a pair of slacks on his legs completed his look with a soft tan belt and matching loafers, navy socks. He thought he looked good, even if his father often chastised him for dressing too 'flamboyantly'.

In the De Pazzi heir's opinion, his father's look was far more washed up than his; the long, wispy dark hair pulled back into a neat ponytail at the base of his skull, the rather full beard of coarse, dark hair, and then typical black suit jacket over a white and black pinstripe vest (with golden embellishments), the pants that matched and the white shirt trying so hard not to stick out too much beneath it all. It was all so old-fashioned, something his grandfather would have (and probably had) worn, and no matter how the youngest tried to push for change in the fashion department, nobody deferred to him because of his meager age.

Even still, Francesco ceaselessly plucked at his son's clothes and hair, pinning some behind his ear with a bobby pin before sighing as the bell for the elevator rang.

"Father, are you certain that this is necessary? If they are such huge rivals, why should we merge with them?" Federico tried desperately to keep his thoughts straight as the doors to the elevator opened and he tried to sloppily pocket his notes. The front of his dark red slacks clung tight enough to show the memo book he kept there, and something a bit larger that he still tried in vain to hide discreetly. The red velvet and silk vest over the mostly-open white button-up was all dolled up with various swirling patterns, rimmed with gold and belted around the middle. His hair was meticulously brushed into a certain, handsome pattern, and his small amount of facial hair had been groomed until he looked as good as his father deemed while still keeping to his personal style.

It was Giovanni, however, that really seemed to have the high-class look to him. A black, form-fitting suit with a red velvet interior and matching tie nearly clung to his well-aged body, even with the leather gloves he'd taken to wearing when working. Shoes matching in a brilliant black, he strode down the hall with all of the pride of an Auditore, with his eldest son trailing behind him and trying to emulate his father's prowess for the job.

As the doors opened again, both boys seemed to have their heads down as their fathers shared strong handshakes, and urged the same of their respective sons. When familiar skin touched, both young men's eyes shot up and locked, and all introductions and niceties fell on deaf ears.

_It's him…_ Federico thought, shocked as he didn't seem ready to relinquish the younger's hand. _He looked so cute when he was asleep…_ Vieri looked downright _nauseated_, now. Cheeks flushes red and hands clammy, the elder was tempted to feel his forehead for fever, but thought against it when his father cleared his throat, and the four of them made their way to the table, sitting with far more space between them than necessary.

"You'd think they were children who were still afraid of strangers." Giovanni laughed, trying to make light of the situation, as the younger minds in the room drifted off to the happenings of the night before.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: **So, there's chapter one. I'm sure the next chapter will be much longer, though. BD Hope you guys enjoy!


	2. You'll Remember Me

**Chapter:** 2/25  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2270  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Federico Auditore/Vieri De Pazzi  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Sex, Anal, smut, flashbacks

**AN: **Second chapter ahoy! This story is fun to play with. I hope you guys are enjoying it! Hopefully I can continue to pump these out! Be sure to check out the rest of the series! I do own the club White Knuckles. ^^

**Chapter Two: You'll Remember Me For The Rest Of Your Life******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Lights flashed and spun a rainbow in the dark, smoke-filled, crowded club, bodies writhing and pushing and pulling in a great sweaty heap. The music rang out so loud the building shook, and everyone could feel the beat pulsing through their bodies from their feet. A young man with a beautiful, shiny curtain of dark hair swayed in the middle of the throng, shaking a tight, plump ass and making sure his presence was known. With a clingy navy blouse belted at the waist flowed around his hips almost like a short dress, jegging keeping his modesty (barely), a barrett clipped smartly to his hair nearly completed his look, a pair of brown leather boots that went over his knees sending the beat into his body, he was on his game to earn himself a bedmate for the night._

_A large man, practically a brick wall of muscle, was interested enough to nearly maul the smaller man, a firm grip on his hips as he ground forward, knocking Vieri De Pazzi out of his rhythm. With a grunt and a rather pointed frown, he turned slightly to try and shove the other back._

_"You little slut," He growled, pulling the other back against him with a crushing grip, making the smaller cry out in pain, "How could you not want me?" He nearly roared, looking like he was about to throw a hefty punch as he nearly tossed the other in front of him. Flinching and ducking as he prepared for the hit to land… He was shocked when it didn't. A tall brunet stood before him, the much larger man's fist caught in the palm of his hand._

_"Now, is that any way to treat such a __**uomo bello**__?" The darker Italian asked smoothly, sliding between them. "He should be treated with respect and a gentle hand."_

_"The slut tried to push me off!" Came the belligerent reply, as he watched the slim male cower behind his protector like scared prey. His hand was pulled back, then and he shook it slightly before it balled back into a fist, and he glared at the other._

_"Perhaps you were hurting him? He seems so delicate, like a beautiful __**rosa**__." ou should go find someone else to dance with. Calm as ever, the elder male smiled sweetly, "Perhaps you should find a new dance partner, because I am quite taken with this one." Throwing that sweet look at the man behind him, he took a moment to pet his jaw gently with his knuckles, before he ducked another punch thrown by the angry brickhouse before him._

_"I saw him first, assh-" A rather powerful punch to the man's gut cut him off, making him cough and sputter as he glared at the other. Noticing that the club's security was taking interest in him, he stalked off for a drink and a new potential lay. The taller Italian finally turned, offering the same sweet smile as he bowed at his waist._

_"I apologize, __**bello l'amore**__, but I couldn't stand to see such a beauty take a beating." Straightening and gently taking the other's hand in his, he brushed his lips gently over the soft knuckles. "Federico Auditore at your service."_

_"Ah, __**grazie**__..." Vieri seemed a little shocked, but mostly pleased as he swiped his thumb over the eler's palm, "Vieri De Pazzi," He offered coyly, "Would you like to dance?"_

_"I would love to dance. I'll be the envy of every man in here." Grinning, he brought the other in close to his nearly bare chest, the maroon velvet vest he wore rimmed with a pale cream fur a soft contract to the darkly tanned, taut skin over hard muscle. The pair swayed their way through a slower song, Vieri going so far as to rest his head on the other's collar bones, listening to his heartbeat sync with the bass while Federico wrapped him all up in his strong, protective arms._

_Suddenly taking one of the paler's hands in his own tanned one, lacing their fingers, he spun the smaller around in a grand show as the beat dropped and a faster paced song began to play. As the bass thudded through their feet and travelled through their bodies, the elder pulled that svelte body against his own, and they rocked and swayed to the music. The club, known as White Knuckles, seemed to pound around them, but their world had shrunk to their personal space as they continued to dance, slowly growing more and more raunchy as that pert ass pressed into the elder's growing erection. He couldn't help himself; it felt so good to grind on the other, and when Vieri suddenly dropped low and the hand that had been on his flat stomach was suddenly in his face, he sucked it up and gave it a gentle lick, shaking his rear and sending that half-hard cock nearly to full mast._

_Dragging his body back up to the elder's and turning to face him, the noirette smirked and looked up at him with those pretty doe eyes._

_"Do you want to go somewhere else?" He questioned softly, looking up his nose at the other, fluttering those thick lashes._

_"Yes, __**per favore**__, my little prince." He whispered back, right in the other's ear, brushing some hair behind it as he offered a cheesy smile. Taking the other's hand, before rethinking it and wrapping his arm around the other, he whisked them out of the club and hailed a cab. Climbing inside, he offered his address to the driver and pulled out his wallet, handing over a twenty with a swift 'keep the change'._

_Leaning into the elder's side, the younger sought a kiss and was very happily given it, long, soft presses of lips spacing out the needy, hungry claiming of his mouth. Tasting rum on the other's tongue, he hummed softly, surprised he was still so efficient in leaving him breathless with a shot or two in him. A hand snaked down to press into the hot lump in the other's pants, and he gently groped him, feeling over the girth and length with a pleased grin breaking open his lips. Quickly enough, that mouth was once more plundered, a nice flavor to his own tongue as they wrestled a moment. Soon, the smaller was sat up in the other's lap, and the pair ground and bumped in the back seat._

_When they finally arrived at Federico's apartment building, he tried to figure out how to get them in the apartment without breaking too much contact. Crawling out of the other's lap, the younger watched as the taller stood and picked him up, holding him by those firm globes as the kisses returned full-force, a few grinds here and there as the steps were scaled easily. Apparently the only acceptable amount of time apart was none. Taking the elevator, Vieri was pinned to the wall as they continued to make out, tongues wrestling for dominance as they rose to the fourth floor. The ringing of the bell didn't stop him from rucking up that ridiculous blouse and rubbing a calloused hand up the other's flat stomach, taking them from the small space they were in into a rather large hallway. Room 403 was located and as the elder fumbled for his keys, he continued to kiss the younger breathless._

_After two or maybe even seven tried, the key fit into the lock and he let them into the lavish apartment, pinning the smaller male against the door as he locked it. Hands suddenly busy with the belt around the other's middle, he managed to get it open and felt a shock of pride as it fell to the floor with a light tap. those hands immediately pushing that navy fabric away from his prize, until it bunched beneath the smaller's armpits. Seeming to take the hint, his arms were suddenly up and the clothing discarded on the floor. Nimble fingers worked on mapping the younger's sensitive spots, scraping dull nails over his sides, making him gasp into the kiss as he found them digging in around his hips, wiggling slightly._

_"You h-have a bed, don't you?" The smaller growled as his mouth parted so he could pant, watching as those lips busied themselves with his neck and chest, only making it heave harder._

_"Of course, __**mio piccolo principe**__, shall I take you there?" Federico breathed, "I have an equally as comfortable couch, if you cannot wait for more."_

_"__**Stronzo**__, I want you, __**now**__!" While it had been intended to be a demand, it ended up fairly breathless as the other teased him even as they spoke, working his thumbs inside the band of his tight pants and rubbing at the crease of his thighs._

_"As you wish, __**principessa**__," Came the soft reply as he hefted the other from his spot on the door and carried him to the couch, laying him out on a fluffy throw blanket on the soft couch. The texture had the smaller whining softly, wiggling again as he watched the other sink to his knees beside him, gently pulling off his boots and giving slowly, impromptu massages to his feet and calves before the leather shoes ended up beside the couch, standing at attention. Next were those oh-so tight jeggings, sliding his hands under the hem and slipping them down those already quivering thighs, fingers digging in every so often._

_With Vieri naked before him, the brunet whistled softly at all of that beautiful, pale flesh, leaning in to nip a kiss into the other's flat stomach before smiling up at him. That smile seemed to spell trouble as he licked along the other's navel, cleaning up a few drops of pre as the smaller leaked onto his stomach. Gently stroking the younger for a moment, he seemed to only be teasing further, because the other finally spoke up on a breathed moan._

_"__**Dannazione**__, Federico! Just fi-find some lube and get on wi-with it!" The cute pout on his lips drove Federico to rise and disappear deeper into the apartment, returning with some lube and lacking his clothes. It seemed the use of his name lit a fire beneath him to get this done quickly, and yet as properly as possible. Snapping open the cap, he poured a generous amount onto his fingers before they found a tight little hole between those firm globes, and they nuzzled and pressed until he opened up for him, practically slurping those digits up. Two fingers began to swirl and scissor inside the younger, opening him up enough for a third, and fourth in what felt like no time to him, but an eternity of teasing prodding for the young De Pazzi heir._

_"I-I'm r-ready, __**stronzo**__, j-just hurry…" The smaller declared, prompting the fingers to leave him feeling empty, a whine he'd never admit to on his lips as he watched the elder slick up his previously neglected length. Lining up appropriately, he gave a slow press in all the way to the hilt that left the younger with a dragging pain that he voiced rather obviously. "__**Da-dannazione**__! A-are you try-trying to ri-rip me in ha-half?" He groused, though as the elder settled and allowed him to adjust, it seemed that that pain slowly dissipated, the hand stroking his length helping him to achieve the pleasure that he so desired._

_Federico's hips slowly took on a rhythm, starting off gentle and careful to be sure he wasn't hurting the younger (because his protests seemed to make him slow to careful reverence), before it began to pick up. Soon, the smaller was moaning for him, head tipped back and that dark hair a black halo around his head, showing his fallen angel for what he was. When the elder's hips began to really piston into him, he nearly became a puddle of near-constant curses and cries of pleasure, his mouth open in a wide 'o' and face mostly relaxed, a little red tinting his cheeks._

_With a rather harsh thrust, followed by some solid grinding against his rear, Vieri found himself seeing white as he screamed out his orgasm, head lolling a bit on his neck as his tight, silken walls seemed to clamp down harder around the elder. Managing a few more erratic thrusts, the elder spilled with a grunt as he bowed over the other to kiss his lips, happily marinating in the afterglow with him. Stroking the other's cheek with his knuckles, he smiled softly at him._

_"__**Sei bello**__..." He whispered against a small ear, nuzzling it gently as he sucked in the scent of the other's shampoo, seeming rather taken with him._

_"Mn… I know…" Whispered Vieri, who gently placed their faces together, "You're not so bad, yourself."_

_Not bothering to pull out, he pulled them both up off the couch, carrying the other to the bedroom and laying them down, covering them with the sheets. They could clean up in the morning. For now, it was late, and they needed their sleep. Though it was unspoken, they both had work in the morning._

"Federico, _mio figlio_, are you paying any attention at all?" Giovanni frowned, shaking his son's shoulder a little. "You would be better to focus on the task at hand."

"R-right, yes, father." Federico replied, a soft blush on his cheeks as he tried not to stare too much at Vieri's huffing face.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN:** So yes, there's another chapter down. ^^ I hope you guys enjoy!

Translations:

_Uomo Bello_ - Handsome man  
><em>Rosa<em> - Rose  
><em>Bello L'amore<em> - Handsome love  
><em>Mio piccolo principe<em> - My little prince  
><em>Stronzo<em> - Asshole  
><em>Principessa<em> - Princess  
><em>Dannazione<em> - Damn  
><em>Sei bello<em> - You're beautiful  
><em>Mio figlio<em> - My Son


	3. If It's Wrong

**Chapter:** 3/?  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 963  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Federico Auditore/Vieri De Pazzi, Ezio Auditore/Leonardo Da Vinci  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Makeout session, Cockblock!Ezio, Clumsy!Federico, Vague Violence

**AN: **So, this chapter was very much asked for by you guys, and so here I go! I'm hoping to get this story plotted the rest of the way (I have it plotted out to the end of chapter six), and then I'll let you know how long it will be. ^^ Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter Three: If It's Wrong******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Federico was having possibly the hardest time in the history of time paying attention to the boring prattle of their fathers, every time Vieri added to the conversation, all he could do was watch the other male's lips move. It had him feeling warm and uncomfortable, considering both of their parents were in the room, and all of the words seemed like an entirely new language to him; something foreign and unfamiliar. It was like listening to Altair and Malik argue in Arabic, not a single word processed and all he could do was shift uncomfortably in the presence of it.

Though he was participating, somewhat, it was obvious that the noirette was having a hard time grasping the full content of the various deals and conversations leading up to them. Sure, he could throw in his two cents every so often, unlike the very quiet Auditore heir, but there was still a sense of being lost to some of his words. He would stutter softly, every so often, having to look away from those brown eyes that occasionally bore into his like they had the night before. The sexual tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife, and neither of the fathers had any idea.

With the exchanging of handshakes all around the room, and signatures on more than a few documents, everything seemed to be put in its proper place, and Francesco was ready to leave the stuffy yet stylish board room and head to his own office, eager to be free of these talks. They were necessary, but tiresome for him, more often than not. In all honesty, it hadn't been a very eventful talk, and he was ready to wash his hands of this foolishness. Giovanni lingered for a short bit, exchanging pleasantries with Vieri before the two were left alone, Federico insisting he get to know his new business partner and the elder not questioning it.

As soon as they were assured they were alone, however, the noirette nearly leaped over the table, landing in the other's arms as their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss. It seemed just staring at each other for long enough had ignited flames in both young men, and they happily began to take care of the frustration they had felt for two long, boring hours. Grinding a little bit, the younger bumped their hips together with more than a little bit of a demand in the whine he gave. Those strong, large hands moved to cup the other's rump, rubbing them together a bit more as the elder uttered his own low groan of satisfaction at having the other to himself once more. The night before had been fantastic by both accounts, and it was quite obvious that they were ready to repeat it on the glasstop table behind them.

That was, until they heard the elevator ding and suddenly their lips separated, Vieri's face twisting into a scowl and Federico's taking on one of confusion. Having to set the other down, he sighed softly, trying to adjust his pants so the bulge was less obvious, as the door swung open and two people walked in. He immediately recognized them and took a sidelong glance at his not-so-official lover, who just growled a little, recognizing the brunet immediately. Ezio Auditore burst into the room, rather effectively ending his happy moment with the elder, babbling about something with his blond friend.

"And, then I said, 'Why would you want your cat in the room-'" Ezio had been saying, before pausing at the sight of the pair of disheveled men they had interrupted. Smirking a little at the look on his enemy's face, he nearly stormed the room to clap a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Ah, there you are, brother! Father said I could find you in here with our new… Partner." Shooting a glare at the De Pazzi heir, he couldn't help the quirk of his scarred lips. "Didn't tell me that it was Vieri."

"Ah, yes, well-"

"Brother?" Vieri nearly spat the word like it would make him ill. "You never told me your brother was-"

"Ezio Auditore, at your service." Giving a mock bow at his waist, he had to hide a chuckle behind a cough.

"Ezio, _mio amore_, I think we should probably… Leave them be, for now." Leonardo interjected, placing a hand on his lover's shoulder and trying to tug him back, "They were clearly in the middle of a, ah, very… Heated conversation." The light blush on his freckled face made it obvious that he could tell what was going on.

"But I needed to speak with Federico immediately. You know our mother, Leo, she can be quite feisty when she doesn't get her way. And she wanted to see _you_," He pointed a finger at his brother, "Rapidamente." Sneering a little at Vieri, he turned on his heel, with his elder lover closely in toe, "You had best hurry, brother. She doesn't like to be kept waiting."

When the two had disappeared out the door, Federico swung around to his younger tryst, managing to accidentally elbow the other male in the eye. Already, it was puffing up, red and swollen soon turning dark.

"_Mi dispiace tanto_!" He gasped, eyes wide as he moved to cradle the other, whose hands had flown to his face to feel the angry throb for themselves.

"Get out." He muttered, "Ju-just go. I have your number, I'll call you when I don't hate you so much." Vieri seemed intent on not letting the other touch him, and finally the elder seemed to learn his place, disappearing out the door and down the elevator, off to see what Maria needed of him.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: **And there's another chapter down! Hope you guys enjoy this one!

Translations:

_Mio amore_ - My Love  
><em>Rapidamente<em> - Quickly  
><em>Mi dispiace tanto<em> - I am so sorry


End file.
